Naruto: A New Beginning
by ANamikaze1
Summary: It has been 100 years since Naruto Shippuden started. Follow two boys as they become more powerful and protect their village! And is Kyubi controlling everything from the backround? Enter Austin Uzumaki! INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did I would make Sakura be in love with Naruto.

Demon: **YO**

Normal: YO

Normal Thought: _YO_

Demon Thought: _**YO**_

Naruto: A New Beginning

A long time ago, in a land in another dimension, there was a Nine Tailed Demon Fox. One of its nine tails could create a tsunami or destroy a mountain. The kitsune, called Kyubi, was weak under the eyes of an Uchiha, and could be controlled. It was once controlled to do battle with a man who could control plants. The Kyubi would once again be put under an Uchiha's control. This time, he attacked a village. That village's name was Konohagakure. The Beast killed many ninjas, which were the village's military force, and finally was put to battle against the village leader, the Fourth Hokage. The battle ended badly for both sides. The Yondaime sealed Kyubi inside his newborn son, named Naruto, and then died.

Naruto was treated harshly until he was 13, but he survived. When Naruto was 12 he became an official ninja of Konoha. Naruto was put on Squad 7 along with Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Their sensei would be Kakashi Hatake. Naruto became a hero on his first C-Rank mission, but he still was neglected. When the Chunin Exams came, he was not trained by his sensei, but by a super pervert that went by the name Jiraiya. Naruto saved Konoha from a raging Jinchuriki named Gaara, but everyone thought Sasuke did it. Naruto also brought back the Fifth Hokage after the Third died in battle. Then things went bad. Sasuke betrayed Konoha for power and almost killed Naruto in the process. Naruto vowed to save Sasuke and get stronger.

Two and a half years passed. Naruto came back to Konoha after his training with Jiraiya and went on his first mission since getting home. The mission was to save the Fifth Kazekage, Gaara, from the Akatsuki, who kidnapped him. When they finally reached the Akatsuki's hideout, it was to late. Gaara died. An Akatsuki member took Gaara's body and used it as bait for Naruto. Naruto followed and eventually beat Deidara with help. Naruto, Sakura, and a new teamate, Sai, went on to meeting Kabuto for information on Orochimaru. It was a trap, as Orochimaru followed Kabuto. Naruto and Orochimaru fought and it led to a draw. Squad 7 followed the retreating Orochimaru back to his lair and proceeded to look for Sasuke. They found him and Sasuke fled with rochimaru and Kabuto. Naruto then trained in his Nature Affinity, Wind, and completed the Rasengan. With his new Rasengan, Naruto destroyed two of Kakazu's hearts. After Naruto healed from his battle with Kakazu, Squads 7 & 8 went on a hunt for Itachi to lure Sasuke back to the village. This mission failed and Naruto learned about Jiraiya's death. Learning this, Naruto went to train with the toads at Mt. Myobokuzan and mastered Senjutsu. When Naruto came back to the village, he was surprised to learn that while he was gone, Pain showed up and destroyed the village. Naruto then fought Pain and won. Naruto then went on to meet Sasuke again.

Later on in life, Naruto managed to kill Madara Uchiha, and destroy the Akatsuki. He was there when Sasuke came back to the village, and he managed to become Hokage. Naruto then married Sakura and had two kids. Sasuke surprisingly married Hinata. Before Naruto died, Kyubi escaped the seal and vowed to help the Uzumaki who will be worthy when he or she is in peril. Kyubi hasn't been seen since. Some say he went back to Makai, others say that Kyubi is lying in wait, for the worthy Uzumaki.

-NANB-

100 years later

"Hey Sohoko-sensei, when are we going to reach the den of the Kyakishi?" Asked a young voice.

"We will be there soon Gotuga." Said a deep voice.

"Sensei, how come we are doing this? We are sentencing the boy to live without a father!" Said the newly named Gotuga.

"Because Gotuga, the village will need the Kyakishi's power to battle a threat in the future. A threat that will change the Ninja World forever." Said Sohoko.

"How do you know sensei? Are you going to trust the vision of a decrepit old man!" Said Gotuga.

"Gotuga! That man happens to be my great-grandfather and the greatest Hokage the village ever had! Saying Naruto Uzumaki was a senile old man is an insult to his memory! He only died 11 years ago!" Yelled Sohoko Uzumaki.

"But sensei, if you use that jutsu you will die!" Yelled Gotuga.

"Yes I will. I will die knowing I cursed my own son to carry the Kyakishi. I just hope little Austin isn't hated for it." Said Sohoko sadly.

"That's a weird name isn't it, Austin. He doesn't even look like an Uzumaki!" Said Gotuga.

"Yes, well Western names were popular this year. Besides, he doesn't look like an Uzumaki because some dormant genes came out through him. The Uzumaki Clan doesn't breed unlike the Hyuga or the Uchiha. Unfortunately, unlike them, the Uzumaki is on the brink of extinction. It's sad really."

"Still, curly brown hair and brown eyes are weird for an Uzumaki." Gotuga said.

"His grandmother… Wait, we're here!" Sohoko said.

In front of them was a cave that was 20 stories high and as wide as the Hokage Monument. The inside was pitch black and if you listened closely, you could here a faint growling.

"**Who dares enter the den of the Kyakishi! The Eleven Tailed Demon Lion!**" Growled a rough voice.

"It is I! Sohoko Uzumaki of the Leaf! Do you know why I'm here?" Asked Sohoko.

"**Ah yes, Sohoko Uzumaki. Lord Kyubi has told me about you. Even though I was only born recently, I know my purpose. I am to be sealed inside that boy. Am I correct?**" Asked Kyakishi.

"Hai."

"**Well then, I guess it was fate that I would be sealed into the Child of Prophecy. Not the toads prophecy, but Naruto's prophecy. Yes, this will be an interesting ride. I will say this though. You! Boy cowering behind Sohoko! Bring this message to Konoha. In the 10****th**** year there will be a betrayer, the likes of which has not been seen since Madara Uchiha. He will become Konoha's enemy and will construct an empire. When the time comes and he thinks he has won, two friends will battle through his army and kill him. You must find these two boys because not even I know who they will be. Watch the Uchiha. The winds of change temporarily strengthen the fire, but when the wind dies down, the fire withers away. A great evil is coming, now seal me!**"

"Hai! Dead Demon Consuming Seal!"

(Hi this is A.U.! I used to have a different account, which I shared. Now that account is all my friends and I am free to work on my story. This story is basically a revamped "Naruto: A New Beginning" by FosterHolland. That used to be "my" account. I also plan to write more! Yay Me!)


	2. The Academy & Flashbacks

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Naruto would have the Rinnegan!

Naruto A New Beginning

Chapter 2

It was a nice peaceful day in Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves. The birds were singing. The smell of ramen was in the air. One certain little boy with curly brown hair, brown eyes, and whisker marks on each side of his cheeks was heading of to his first day at the Academy. Yes, Austin Uzumaki was 6 years old and doing well. No one knew about the Kyakishi, and honestly, no one would have cared! Austin inherited his ancestor's ability to make friends easily. Usually, Austin was loud and brash, but today he was so excited he could not talk. Austin was proud of something else too. His legendary grandfather, Minato Uzumaki, was going to be at his opening ceremony! Minato was a Konoha hero! He prevented a war with Iwagakure and earned the nickname, "The Blue Flash"!

Austin's mom was sick today, so it was Minato's duty to look after the boy. "So Austin, after school today, do you want me to take you to Ichiraku Ramen?" Minato asked.

"Hell yes! Ichiraku Ramen is the food of the heavens! Whoever doesn't like ramen shall be smited!" Minato chuckled at this, "I pray for those who don't like ramen! Those poor souls!" Minato played along.

"I know right! Hey grandpa… do you think I'm weird?" Austin asked.

"Now Austin, why would you think that?" Minato said concerned.

"Well, the only indications that I'm an Uzumaki are these whisker marks. No other Uzumaki had brown hair or brown eyes!" Austin said.

"That is not true. Both your father's mother and your mother's father have brown hair and brown eyes. Although your grandfather is borderline black for both traits." Minato said.

The two walked in silence for the rest of the way there. The Academy ceremonies were the same as every year and nothing new happened. Although a kid that was a year younger than Austin joined the class.

This was all he had to say, "Hi I'm Foster Holland. I've already been in the Academy for a year, but I am here to help out the teacher."

Austin was automatically smitten with a young girl with pale skin, black-bluish hair, and eyes that made her look blind. Her name was Hyuna Hyuga, 2nd daughter of Hizashi and Kitmoho Hyuga. Her father was the clan head, so it wasn't wise to mess with her.

To Austin's surprise Hyuna was very friendly. The two hit it off right away. When Hyuna said Austin was cute, Austin turned into a tomato. When Austin left the Academy that day, he had a lot to talk about.

"… and she had the face of an angel and hair as dark as night and-" Austin was saying before he was interrupted by Minato.

"Austin, if I didn't know any better I would say you were in love!" The two of them were at Ichiraku Ramen and Austin was talking about the Academy.

"Grandpa! I'm only 6 years old! I don't want to think about girls yet!" Austin yelled.

"_Too late for that._" Minato thought. "I don't know Austin. Maybe we should arrange a marriage now and save us the trouble later."

"GRANDPA!"

1 year later

During the course of the school year, many things happened. Foster graduated the Academy early and even entered the Chunin Exams! During that time period, Austin and Hyuna became great friends, but that was ruined when Hyuna started dating Foster (A/N: I know they are only 7 and 6, deal with it). Unfortunately, Austin's mom, Roiyaru, never recovered from her sickness and was getting worse by the day. On a lighter note, Austin became top of his class and it was starting to look like he would graduate early. Now then, at the Hokage Tower, an interesting conversation was about to happen.

"… and congratulations on becoming Chunin, all of you! You are all dismissed, except you Foster." The Ninth Hokage, Sasuke Uchiha Jr. said.

"What did you need me for Lord Hokage?" Foster asked.

"Drop the 'Lord Hokage' crap Foster. As your legal guardian, it is my job to know what's wrong with you. You've been very serious ever since Haun left, although you have been lightening up, what's up?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing Jiji. It's just that… the anniversary is coming up. I miss them. Also, that Iwa ninja is still at large! He deserves to pay for what he did!"

_Flashback_

A young boy is walking around a village looking for something. The boy walks around for Thirty minutes then stops at a stand. There is an old man there. "Hello Foster! You need more food already? You only bought food a week ago!" The old man said.

"Well, my birthday was three days ago and we had a party. We ate most of the food then. Besides, I have a very hungry family! They eat the food and I don't know where it all goes! It's like they think there's an endless supply!" Foster said.

"Ok then! What's it going to be today?" Asked the old man.

"The usual please!" Foster said excitedly.

"Well ok, that will cost 300 yen. Oh, and Foster! Have some ramen on the house, my treat!" Said the old man.

"Thank you sir! Well, I better get going! My brother's waiting for me." Foster ran off towards his house. It was late and he didn't want to be in trouble. Everything was fine until Foster reached the Holland Clan residence. What Foster saw would traumatize him for life. Blood. Everywhere he looked there was blood. The bodies of his precious people were lying on the ground, lifeless.

"T-there is n-no w-way this is h-happening!" Foster yelled scared.

Foster runs all around the compound, looking for someone alive. He sees his mom and dad's bodies lying on the floor in the living room of his house. "M-mom. D-dad. Mom. Dad. MOM DAD PLEASE WAKE UP! PLEASE TELL ME THIS IS JUST SOME CRUEL GENJUTSU OR SOMETHING PLEASE!" Foster sobs. Foster stops sobbing as he hears the clash of metal in the distance.

"W-wait. That could be someone in the clan trying to survive! I-I have to try and help them!" Foster runs toward the sound of clashing metal and eventually reaches a clearing. Foster sees his brother Haun trying to battle a ninja. A ninja that has blood on his vest.

"I will admit you're good, little Holland. I killed your clan because they were pests and the only people that could stop my plan! Soon all of Iwa will cheer my name!" The ninja said.

"You're a sick person and you will die here! Shadow Clone Jutsu." Haun said as he created three Shadow Clones. The ninja charged and was sorely beaten by the Shadow Clones.

"It looks like I will have to retreat. I will return and you will rue this day!" Having said that the ninja fled.

After the battle Haun was exhausted. He looked around once and then collapsed. Foster went out to help him. "I swear on my clan that the ninja who did this will die by my hand! I will not rest soundly at night until I know that he has been killed!" With that Foster helped his brother.

_Flashback End_

"Plus Haun left to travel the world a year ago!" Yelled Foster.

"I am aware of that Foster. You need to cool down. Foster, I need you to do me a favor in three years." Said Sasuke.

"What?"

"Become Hokage!"

(This is A.U.! This story will be mainly be comprised of OCs. It will be rare for a Naruto character to appear in person. I will tell you one thing though, this fic is based of an RPG me and my friend created. As such, later on in the story I will be bringing elements from other manga. Hope this does not turn people off. I welcome suggestions, questions, and criticism. Remember the 3 **R**s, **READ, RAVE, REVIW!**)


End file.
